Words I Never Said
by McLovin09
Summary: While on patrol, Leah picks up a horrible scent and follows it. She then becomes trapped in her worst nightmares, with no escape...  based off of Lupe Fiasco's 'words I never said'
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I Own None Of The Twilight Character**

**Please Enjoy : ) - McLovin09  
><strong>

** -~~~000000ooooooooo************oooooooooooo0000000~~~-**

_ It's So **Loud** Inside My Head_  
><em>With Words That I <strong>Should Have<strong>_ _Said_  
><em> As I <strong>Drown<strong> in **My Regrets**_

...**_ I Can't Take Back The Words I Never Said _**

** -~~~000000ooooooooo************oooooooooooo0000000~~~-**

I sighed and phased. _Today is gonna be a fucking drag._ Jacob and I were suppose to take over Embry and Jared's patrol, but the ass-wipe wasn't here. I guess I'll just patrol without him, I scoffed, he's probably making a fool of himself trying to be Romeo over at that Bella Swan's house. Whattt aaaa loosssseeerrrrrr, i thought. I began running through the lush green woods, it was the most relaxing feeling ever. I ran hours, occasionally stopping at a creek to drink water, till it was dusk.

It was about time for me to phase out, when I smelt the most putrid, malodorous , sickly sweet stench I _**ever **_encountered. I growled and began sprinting full-speed towards the horrible stench, I ran until I encountered where the stench was emitting from,by the time I got there it was nighttime with a full moon in the sky. It was a beautiful clearing with lush stringing grass everywhere, flowers of different colors everywhere, and the wildlife sounded like they were constructing a symphony.

The stench hit me again and I gagged, and suddenly in front of me appeared a man. I growled and he turned, the moonlight highlighted his outerworldly beauty. He had no shirt on and his tan skin seemed to glow, what caught my attention were his crystal-blue eyes that were filled with despair, death, hopelessness, and horror. He had a strong jawline with a butt chin, full dusky-pink lips, a pinched nose, his eyebrows seemed arched to perfection, with his blond thick curly hair falling until his face. ...He **was** perfection. No ! He is a threat and he must be destroyed, my wolf howled at me.

I stepped forward growling at him, "What are you?" he questioned. His voice was ... a seductive, deep-timbre, that slowly wrapped itself around its victim like a python. I just growled trying to distract myself from his beauty. "Please leave, I don't...don't... wanna harm you like the rest." What the fuck is yammering about? I growled once again and lunged,

_NO LEAH ! DON'T! _Jacob yelled, but it was to late. I went into an inert state,unconsciously unphasing while in the air,and fell on the ground. "I warned you ! WHY! WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN" he walked to a tree and threw it. Seconds later, I completely blacked-out.

**Jacob Black's Point of View **

Oh Fuck! Oh Shit! This is all my **fault**. I howled, signaling the rest of the Pack. _What's the problem? _Sam inquired.

_Ummm_, _Leah is was attacking some vampire by herself, and then its like she ...phased._

_PHASED WHAT , BLACK? _Sam yelled at me harshly

_Back to Her Human form..._

_Where the flying **FUCK **where you, when all this shit happened? Paul asked harshly  
><em>

I began to lie, knowing it didn't add up

**JACOB BLACK, YOU BETTER START TELLING ME THE TRUTH AD YOU BETTER START RIGHT FUCKING NOW ! FROM THE BEGINNING ! WHERE WERE YOU ! WHY WEREN'T YOU THERE?** Sam thundered in his alpha-voice

_ FLASHBACK_**  
><strong>

I walked over to Bella's, since I knew it sunny the bloodsucker wouldn't be over. I walked up to her porch and reached out with my senses, she was here! I knocked and she answered the door with a smile, that dropped as soon as she saw me. "Hey Bells" I said brightly, even though everything felt hurt. "Hey...Jake" she said with disappointment riding her voice. There was a pregnant awkward silence before she said, "So... do you wanna come in?". "Sure.."

I stepped inside and all I smelt was Edward's sweet sickly smell. After moments of silence, I broke the ice and we began talking. I then noticed it was dusk, I wass **SOOOOO LATTTEEE** for patrol with Leah. Damn it, I'll never hear the end of it from Leah, all she do is bitch and bitch! "Bella, I gotta go! I've got to patrol with Leah" I said standing quickly.

"No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no. Jakey don't leave, please!" she began to cry "You'd choose _that bitch_ over me! She a _ugly_ harpy! Am I not prettier than her, nicer than her, smarter than her?" I was taken aback "Yes, Bella, you are!" I said knowing I was lying through my teeth about Bella being prettier and smarter. "Bella... I just patrol with her.. nothing else..okay?" I calmly explained. "Your lying!" Thus I spent two hours trying to reassure her. "Bye, Bells" I kissed her forehead. "Bye, Jake" Instead of kissing my cheek, she kissed my lips.

I kissed her back and we began making out. I abruptly pulled out of the kiss sometime later, when i remembered the time! "Oh shit! I gotta go babes!" I ran out knowing she'd pull out another trick. I phased when I hit the forest line, Leah was lunging toward an apparition.

_NO LEAH ! DON'T! _ I screamed, but it was to late. After that I couldn't hear Leah ...


	2. Nightmare,Beauty,The Underworld

READERS DISCERSION ADVISED !

**Thanks to people who gave this story a chance... **

**I feel very horrible, because I haven't updated !**

** I will though so no worries ! Review if you want ! -McLovin09**

...If you're wondering the setting.. it's a in Eclipse(beginning)

**-~~~000000ooooooooo************oooooooooooo0000000~~~-**

**Leah Point of View **

I was jolted awake by a loud booming and the sounds of howling. Groggily, I attempted to stand to further investigate**, **but my legs weren't functioning properly and I fell back down to the Earth _hard_. Owww, where the fuck am I? I questioned as the noise continued. I laid on the forest floor a moment to gather control of my limbs, until I heard a howl filled with so much pain, it sounded such much like... Oh shit ! I leapt up and ran to where the noise were coming from. It was a football sized clearing and that clearing held a gruesome sight...

**McLovin Point of View**

Limbs, organs, blood, innards, along with halfdead wolves were everywhere in that clearing. Leah couldn't stop the acid of vomit that was crawling slowly up her throat, and she threw up. A bloody wet gurling sound reached her ears and she located who it was coming from... it was Seth, a sandy wolf**. **Leah ran over to him screaming hysterically**, **he looked at her with his huge wolf eyes, whiimpered and died. All Leah could do was cry,scream,yell, and deny that this wasnt real. He phased back and their were huge gashes over his stomach and a deep clawmark on his throat going from ear to ear. His innocent light-brown eyes were still open. Leah slowly closed them and got up promsing Seth, "I be back, after I kill this motherfuckers."

She walked past carnage until she ranup on another packmember, Jacob. Boy, was Leah pissed at him, but she held her vicious words when she saw him. His body was all twisted up and bones gruesomely stuck-out. She once again,promptly, throw up. "Oh Jacob! Oh my fucking God!" She screamed hysterically. "

Granted, she'd been mad at Jacob... but this was just gruesome. She knew more horrors and despairs were to met her, Leah just didn't know if she'd make through it emotionally and mentally stable.

**Tristen Point of View**

She's so lovely, more lovely than Aphrodite herself. Such a lowly being as I shouldn't gaze upon her beauty, but I can't help but stare. Her skin is a lovely shade of cinnamon, her hair so black it's almost blue, her eyes were an amazing brown flecked with amber, her lips a deep rosy color, she had the figure of an hourglass,and her breast were rounded and perky.

She was a goddess, I am positive. She flinched and I remembered, she was still stuck in her own living nightmare. I'd have to take her to my father, Morpheus, and bargain with him. I _hate _that bastard, he forces me to work the Oneiroi, even though I am a God. He revoked a lot of my godly powers, only leaving me with the birthgiven powers, giving enemies nightmares and false dreams. She began convulsing badly and I teleported in the Underworld.

**Leah Point of View**

Everyone in the Pack was brutally murdered, even some of the imprints. I keep trudging, becoming hard at the gruesome sights, in the middle of the field stood my mother, shaking and crying. "Mom?'' I yelled in relief and in confusion. "What happened here?'' As soon as I asked the question a dark winged creature came and swooped down on my mother. I heard a ripping a fabrics and flesh, as I ran to her I fell and couldn't get up. It felt like something was holding me down. "MOM!'' I watched as my mother was gruesomely raped and killed. The thing got up and started approaching me, I started screaming in earnest fear.

_That 'thing'_ was so ugly; it was **completely **naked and had a long ugly black beak, red eyes with no pupils, claws seven inches long, and a badly disfigured body. It touched me and I blacked-out, convulsing.

**Tristen Point of View**

I hope the travel to the Underworld wouldn't affect her. I teleported right outside my father's door, and before I knocked he opened the door snarling. "What brings you here this time?" "The girl, take her out of the nightmare state." "What's in it for me?" "I'll become your slave for two centuries" He smiled, "Deal" He touched her and she slowly opened her eyes...just before shifting.


	3. Blissful Cold Freedom

**I Am So Sorry, I Promise To Update At Least Three Times A Week . Enjoy ! - McLovin09  
><strong>

**-~~~000000ooooooooo************oooooooooooo0000000~~~-**

I was falling. It was dank, dark, and ominously evil.

**-~~~000000ooooooooo************oooooooooooo0000000~~~-**

**Leah POV**

I awoke with the sun full on my face and I sat up in wonderment. Like Dorothy would say to Toto, "Toto, I have a feeling we aren't in Kansas anymore", I had a feeling I wasn't in La Push anymore. I sat up with a smile on my face, I was free of that shithole, it was my dream! I took my time to observe my surroundings, I was in a golden wheat field, and there was a beautiful lush forest inclosing it.

I smiled in contentment, the scenery was breathtakingly beautiful. I then noticed I was dressed in a white corseted silk dress, and it was as beautiful as the scenery its self. I then got up giggling, twirling, and stumbling through the wheat pasture with stalks that came up to my waist. This wasn't real, I knew that, but I could try and prolong it and enjoy it as long as possible.

I smelt water, a pond, a quarter mile up and was very excited to have a quick dip. I gathered my skirts and but all broke my neck trying to get there, all the while laughing like an idiot. I saw a speck on the horizon, what the fuck was that? I slowed, not knowing what to expect. I began walking, and the closer I got that I realized it was a quaint little cottage. I breathed in relief, that speck could've been anything. I walked up to the front wooden door and knocked,out of curtsy, knowing the house was empty and mine.

Suddenly the door opened and there sudden the most magnificent beauty I'd ever laid eyes on, with her creamy pale skin, long lustrous black curls, petite nose, slender neck, hourglass figure and intimidating violet green eyes; I were stricken to silence. She eyed me haughtily, with her nose in the air, "You will do, though you may need work."

She said in an icy cold voice that sent shivers done my spine. "Welcome, my _daughter._" She tried to sound welcoming, but that shit was too ominous sounding. "Daughter?" I recovered from my bout of silence as graceful as possible. "Come in and I'll explain" With that she stalked into the house, with me debating horror films scenarios, go in and get gruesomely killed or stay here and live.

"Excuse me ma'am, I actually like for you to explain it while possibly walking around the pond back of your house." She smiled in appreciation of my wit, a very mischievous glint was lit in her eyes. "Clever, child, for you may never know who could be a potent enemy or threat to your safety in this world." I smiled. "Lets go." and we went. The pond was beautiful, full of different colored water lilies, and Japanese koi fishes, and other exotic fishes. The architecture here was awing, it looked mystical almost.

She guided my to a bench and we both sat. "Oh my ! We don't have much time, he's already trying to bring you from the this realm! She-wolf, please take care of my son and love him. It will take a while for you to win his love, but you will. He's-" I interrupted her saying,"Why the fuck do I have to win his love. Listen lady, I've through a shitty life and I'm not going make myself venerable for heartbreak again. I won't fight for shit, I'll just go home to my shattered life first." She smiled "I like your spunk Leah, but it would do you good to learn to respect your superiors. Don't ever yell or curse at me again or I shall come from my prison here and rain hell on your head, you understand she wolf?" I nodded, genuinely scared. Her eyes were literally swirling changing from violet to black. "Now you will love him. Go." With strength that frightened me, she threw me from my place on the bench into the pond.

I was falling again. Expect, I could breathe more and it wasn't evil feeling.

**-~~~000000ooooooooo************oooooooooooo0000000~~~-**

**McLovin POV**

Leah was slowly coming to consciousness in the arms of Tristen, she felt alarmingly comfortable in his arms, and reveled in his body heat which ran two degrees higher than hers. She was now awake, but yet to open her eyes,"I'll become your slave for two centuries**"**. She always loved his deep voice which made his chest rumble softly.

Leah than thought back to what was just said, and her eyes flew open. Tristen looked into her light brown eyes speckled with amber and Leah looked in his crystal clear blue eyes. The connection that was made was not imprinting... but something **more**. She felt it and knew he felt it, with the widening of his eyes. Believing she imprinted, she freaked and shifted.

Leah thoughts were on hightailing it on outta there, Tristen's on what type of sorcery did he just experience, and his uncle on how he could make Leah his and finally make the other major gods jealous of him.

As if Leah could sense the bad intent from Morpheus, she lunged at him. Everything then seemingly happened in slow motion, Morpheus was make a fire bolt to protect himself from the she-wolf, she was heading directly in line of fire, and Tristen was also in midair. Tristen tackled Leah out of the way, taking the bolt to his side, and Morpheus watched amused at the situation. Leah began to panic.

**-~~~000000ooooooooo************oooooooooooo0000000~~~-**

**Leah POV**

Oh SHIT ! I've gotten my imprint killed ! What the hell am I suppose to do ! I phased back, not caring of the other older man in the room, and said man gasped in amazement. What a pervert.

I inspected my imprint, gently ripping off his toga. The burns were bad, but slowly healing. "Hey Toga Boy, stay awake." I gently slapped his cheeks around, causing him to groan in discomfort.

It was so sensual and deep the way he groan, I got a little moist at the sound. I went red as a beet, hoping these being didn't have super smell. He cleared his throat to gain my attention, I whipped my head towards him to see a knowing smug smile.

I glared at him, "He needs a room." I said icily. "Your just like my wife, cold and feisty." I humph "Are you a good breeder?" he asked suddenly. A breeder, what the fucking hell? What's his motive, "I'm menopausal, so no I'm not a good breeder."

He thought for a moment,"Such a pity too, I'll take you to Bendis, and voila." "Whats your motive, old man?" "You." "I'm sorry to disappoint, but that'll never happen." He smiled coldly. "Well, if you want to kill him then okay, I'll face the rejection" He began walking away. I gasped. He didn't mean it, did he? Toga Boy is my imprint ! Should I? I could have kids, if I did. Even if it was with someone as cold and calculating as _him..._

_**-~~~000000ooooooooo************oooooooooooo0000000~~~-**_

Please Review... and Morpheus isn't ugly in fact he's handsome, just cold, cruel and calculating. I hope you enjoyed._  
><em>


End file.
